Light My Candle
Light My Candle is a duet sung by Roger Davis and Mimi Marquez. This song considered a flirting song between the couple after Mimi knocked on Roger's door and asking for a light. Lyrics Roger What'd you forget? Mimi Got a light? Roger I know you, you're You're shivering Mimi It's nothing they turned off my heat And I'm just a little Weak on my feet Would you light my candle? What are you staring at? Roger Nothing Your hair in the moonlight You look familiar Can you make it? Mimi Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning Anyway, what? Roger Nothing Your smile reminded me of Mimi I always remind people of Who is she? Roger She died Her name was April Mimi It's out again Sorry about your friend Would you light my candle? Roger Well Mimi Yeah? Ow! Roger Oh, the wax, it's Mimi Dripping! I like it, between my Roger Fingers, I figured Oh, well, goodnight It blew out again? Mimi No, I think that I dropped my stash Roger I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out Your candle's out Mimi I'm illin' I had it when I walked in the door It was pure Is it on the floor? Roger The floor? Mimi They say that I have the best ass Below 14th Street Is it true? Roger Not really if I'm honest Mimi You're staring again Roger Oh no Im not, , I mean you do have a nice I mean, you look familiar Mimi Like your dead girlfriend Roger Only when you smile But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else Mimi Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club? That's where I work, I dance Roger Yes! They used to tie you up Mimi It's a living Roger I didn't recognize you without the handcuffs Mimi We could light the candle Oh won't you light the candle? Roger Why don't you forget that stuff? You look like you're sixteen Mimi I'm nineteen, but I'm old for my age I'm just born to be bad Roger I once was born to be bad I used to shiver like that Mimi I have no heat, I told you Roger I used to sweat Mimi I got a cold Roger Uh huh, I used to be a junkie Mimi But now and then I like to Roger Uh huh Mimi Feel good Roger Oh here it Mimi What's that? Roger It's a candy bar wrapper Mimi We could light the candle Oh what'd you do with my candle? Roger That was my last match Mimi Our eyes'll adjust Thank God for the moon Roger Maybe it's not the moon at all I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street Mimi Bah humbug, bah humbug Roger Cold hands Mimi Yours too Big, like my father's Do you wanna dance? Roger With you? Mimi No, with my father Roger I'm Roger Mimi They call me They call me Mimi Trivia *In the stage version, after Mimi sings "That's where I work, I dance" she says "Help me look!" Category:Songs